


A Tale of What Happens Next

by Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin



Series: Tales [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, But just a little, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lesbians, Torture, kyalin - Freeform, lins gone soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin/pseuds/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin
Summary: When Zaheer breaks free from his prison, with the aid of a left behind chi blocker, his plan is simple. Take someone, just one person that they all care enough about to trade Korra for her.(Aka Kya gets kidnapped and they have to save her)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210514
Comments: 47
Kudos: 91





	1. The calm

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are- switching up the fandom again — yes ma’am today we’re going to be doing a Lin x Kya / aka kyalin Angsty kinda thing- thanks to my sister for the brilliant prompt and hope you enjoy

Chains rattled ever so slightly in the large stone prison cell. It had been over 7 years since his re-imprisonment outside of republic city and Zaheer hadn’t touched the ground since the day the avatar had last come to see him. On that day he vowed that he would not touch the ground until he was free. And he would be free again, soon.  
He had realized his past mistakes, going after the avatar directly was pointless, she could not be bested physically and she would never surrender to him of her own free will, unless of course he had some motivation. Someone close enough to the avatar and her group of rag tag benders that they would all be upset enough and Korra would feel it her duty to give up raava to save this person. But who? Perhaps her new girlfriend, Asami was it? Ah but the older members of the clan hadn’t enough connection to her. Maybe one of Tenzin’s young air benders? Though even Zaheer wasn’t sure how he felt about taking the life of a young child. Then he had a thought, Tenzins sister, yes this would work, Kya had enough fight to stay alive in his capture and a connection to most of the avatars group, she was sister to the air bending master, aunt to his children, girlfriend of the angry police woman, close with her sister as well, Korra and Asamis’ first confidant about their relationship. Yes this would work.  
Xx  
Kya sat cross legged on the beach listening to the waves crash on the shore peacefully. She could feel Lin walking up before she heard her. The police officer sat down next to her girlfriend with a soft thump and with much less grace, typical earth bender.  
“You missed dinner. We waited for a bit but then Meelo was too hungry and he and Bumi started racing to see who could finish first.” Lin said with absolutely no enthusiasm. Kya laughed lightly and leaned to Lin, resting her head on Lin’s shoulder.  
“My mother is coming into town in a couple of days with Jinoras birthday coming up...” Kya said and looked to Lin. Katara and Lin had always gotten along but something about how much of a more attentive mother she was to her children vs Toph made Lin a little... jealous? And she often took it out on Katara growing up.  
“Wonderful- is she going to be staying here or with us? I could clean up the guest room for her.” She tried her best to sound genuine but hoped desperately that she would stay on air temple island with Tenzin and Pema.  
“She’ll stay here with Tenzin, get to spend time with the kids and we’ll come to see her, don’t worry love.” Kya kissed her cheek and Lin let out a breath she’d been holding.  
“Is everything okay?” Lin asked as Kya went back to staring out into the ocean.  
Kya hummed, “yeah everything’s fine. It’s going to storm though, we should get going back to republic city if we’re going to beat it.”  
Lin smiled at Kya and reached a hand out for the older woman who grabbed it and stood up. They linked arms and together walked back toward the temple to say their goodbyes.  
Xx  
Thunder rolled in the sky as in downtown Republic city Lin held the door open for Kya as they rushed inside. Meanwhile in an empty park a young man, Huang, walked silently toward a mountains edge, toward a prison, toward Zaheer.  
Xx  
The next morning the storm had passed and Kya was headed to Air Temple Island once again to babysit Rohan while Tenzin took Pema into the city for their “date day” as he called it “because we never have time for a date night”. Kya laughed to herself thinking about her brother. Far to often he was too serious, she wished he would lighten up a little. Take more risks, have more fun, you only live once she liked to say though she knew it was cliche.  
Kya thought about Lin. They’d been together for 2 years now. After the battle with Kuvira and her talk with Asami and Korra, Kya has realized that while she was confident in who she was and her sexuality she had never been brave enough to go after who she truly wanted. So when the city had settled down again and things were almost back to normal Kya went to Lins apartment.  
~flashback~  
A soft knock sounded from the door and Lin groaned. She’d just worked a double and all she wanted to do was sleep. Maybe if she ignored it they would go away.  
The knock came again and Lin rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the couch she made her way to the door in her white tank top and black pants with a huff. She swung the door open ready to rip into whoever it was.  
“Kya...” Lin let out at barely a whisper.  
“Hi Lin.” Kya said and looked past her into her spacey apartment. “May I come in?”  
Lin was in a somewhat shocked state, she hadn’t seen Kya since the fight between Korra and Zaheer, last she heard the woman had headed back to the south pole for a little extra healing from her mother as well. Kya slowly inched past Lin toward the apartment. Looking over her shoulder she asked again, “Mind if I come in?”  
“Well considering you’re already inside..” Lin rolled her eyes and followed Kya into her apartment. They both sat down on Lin’s couch, silence hung over them for longer than they were both comfortable with, they both shifted. Kya glanced over at Lin, “Remember when we were kids? And you had a crush on my brother? We used to sit and talk to each other for hours on end... What happened to that?”  
“We grew up.” Kya tensed. “We’re not teenagers anymore. What did you come here to say?”  
They both knew that they felt something for each other, somewhere deep inside buried under years of resentment and shame. But after all of these years the words remained stuck in their throats.  
“I came here Lin, because we’re not teenagers anymore. I want to have a grownup conversation with you about things... I know that I’ve felt things for you—and I want to know if you’ve felt the same things.” Kya said, looking to Lin who blinked while staying silent.  
“Aren’t you going to say something? I just bared my soul to you and you have nothing?”  
Lin sighed and rested her head in her hands, finally whispering, “Kya...I just worked for eighteen hours and you showed up at my apartment, asking me to what? Profess my love?” Lin looked up at Kya, whose eyes were misting over.  
“..Wow. Okay.” Kya whispered. She stood, and headed for the door again.  
Lin stood up after her, “Wait—Kya I’m sorry! I’m so tired. I need a minute to..to think and process. You know I’ve never been good with spur of the moment things.” Kya looked over her shoulder from the doorway, shaking her head as she finally walked down the hallway.  
~flashback end~  
It was about six o’clock when Kya entered the Republic City Police Department headquarters. In her hands two paper bags and two mugs juggled in the corner of her elbow, pressed against her chest. Mako rushed to open the second set of doors for her and she laughed.  
“Thank you Mako I wasn’t sure if I would make it through food intact and you came to my rescue.” She said with a smile.  
“No problem. Lin is in her office.”  
Kya thanked him before heading through the bullpen and into her girlfriends office.  
Lin looked up from a large stack of paperwork and smiled.  
“Kya- what are you doing here?” She said and stood to help with the bags.  
“I brought you dinner, I just knew you would be late and I though you still need to eat so— here food.”  
Lin smiled at her, “Well that’s very sweet of you. I appreciate it. Let’s eat.”  
X  
The food containers were left abandoned on the desk as Lin helped Kya into her coat.  
“I’d really rather you waited here for me and let me take you home. I’ll be done in another 45 minutes.” Lin asked.  
“Lin, I’m a big girl and I can’t handle myself. I don’t need you there to protect me. Though I don’t mind sometimes.” She winked at her and Lin sighed shaking her head.  
“I’ll be home in an hour okay?” Lin said and Kya nodded before kissing Lin on the cheek and heading out.  
Xx  
The streets of republic city were quieter than normal, it was late, probably around 9 or so and it was dark. The street lights had since disappeared from her path but she knew it well and she wasn’t worried about getting lost at all.  
A can rolled somewhere behind her and she spun around, hand at hip ready to snap open her water pouch. She settled again when nothing jumped out at her. Continuing on her walk home she couldn’t help but feel like someone was following her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and the weight of being watched settled over her. She picked up the pace toward the apartment and rounded a corner quickly.  
She could see the building door now and she nearly began running toward the light and safety of the apartment. Frantically she pulled her key out and unlocked the door nearly tripping over the lip before slamming the door shut behind her. She waited a long silent moment to see if someone would try to get in but no one did.  
“It was all in your head Kya. Relax.” She said to herself before making her way up the stairs and into her and Lins apartment.  
She thought about telling Lin what had happened but really - what had happened? Nothing. Certainly nothing worth worrying her over protective girlfriend about.  
When Lin arrived home about an hour later just as she had said, the anxiety and tension were still rolling off of Kya.  
“Are you okay?” Lin asked she could tell something had upset her.  
“Yeah I’m fine, just uh- getting ready for bed you know- moms coming into town tomorrow and I don’t want to be miserable so... goodnight.” She said awkwardly and walked to the bedroom closing the door and getting into bed.  
Xx  
In the Air Temple dining tall, Tenzin and Pema sat at the head of the table. To their right, Katara sat with Jinora and Kai. To their left, sat Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. At the opposite end of the table, Korra and Asami sat with Mako, Bumi, Bolin and Opal. To their left sat Lin and Kya. They all shared memories from when Jinora was younger, laughing along to the embarrassing moments. Having already finished dinner and cake, the night continued on with idle chatter. Korra stood up and lightly tapped the side of her glass. “Excuse me everyone, Jinora, first I want to say happy birthday, I can’t believe what an amazing young woman you’ve grown into and I’m so proud to call you my friend and my family, happy birthday.” They all cheered and Korra smiled. “But I do have to steal the spotlight for just one minute okay?” Korra asked and Jinora laughed and nodded to her.  
“Asami and I have some news.... we’re getting married!!”  
Shocked faced and laughs erupted from the table with cheers and hugs.  
“Congratulations Korra, Asami. I’m so happy for you both.” Said Kya.  
Asami looked to Kya and pulled her in for a hug. “We do have one more thing to ask. Kya... would you like to officiate the ceremony?” Kya looked stunned.  
“I’m not — I don’t know—“  
“Please Kya, you were the first person who knew about us and it would mean so much if you would marry us too.” Korra pleaded.  
Kya laughed nervously before nodding her head and smiling at them as they hugged her.  
Xx  
As Zaheer floated in his chains just returning from the spirit would he heard a click and the sound of the first set of doors to his prison opening. Then the next set of doors opened and a young man walked in.  
He dropped to one knee in front of Zaheer and bowed his head.


	2. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples back with more Legend of Korra and more Kyalin for you.

A tale of what happens next chapter 2

When Lin and Kya arrived back at the apartment they were both tired.  
“I can’t believe they really asked that of me...” Kya said to Lin as they walked in the door.  
“I know” Lin answered.  
Kya looked at her, “you don’t think I can do it?”  
“What? I didn’t say that- of course you can do it.”  
Kya looked away. “Sorry I just... I have this pit in my stomach and I don’t know why...”  
Lin looked at her concerned, she’d never known Kya to have that sort of anxiety about something without a reason. She took Kya’s hand in her own and squeezed it.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She said with only a bit of obvious difficulty. Kya laughed at her, she leaned over and kissed her gently. “You are such a sweetheart. There really isn’t anything to talk about though... it’s just a feeling I have.”  
Lin bit her lip. Just a feeling? What is she supposed to do with that information? How is she meant to protect Kya from her feelings? Finally she settled on saying, “Well if I can help with anything you’ll tell me right?”  
Kya smiled at her, “yes darling. Let’s go to bed though, you have work in the morning.”  
Xx  
When Lin woke dawn was just breaking Kya was fast asleep sprawled all over the bed, her hair loose and covering half her face. Lin brushed it away and took a long look at her gorgeous girlfriend. She kissed her softly as to not wake her before she quietly got up from the bed and opened her closet door. Changing out of her pajamas and into her white tank top and black pants she looked back once more to make sure that Kya was still sound asleep before she metal bent her uniform on and headed out of the room.  
In the kitchen she grabbed a scrap paper and jotted down a quick goodbye note before headed out the door.  
Xx  
When Kya woke the apartment was silent. Lin must have already left for work. She yawned and stretched as she sat up and looked around the room. It looked about 9 o’clock if she had to guess and she needed to head over to Air Temple island for a lunch she had planned with her mother. As she got ready for the day the pit in her stomach only grew. She wasn’t an anxious person and so the anxiety she was feeling only gave her more anxiety. What a cycle...  
A knock at the front door startled her as she was cooking herself breakfast.  
She stepped away from her eggs and walked to the door. Right before she opened it her anxiety spiked but she pushed past it telling herself it was in her head. She opened the door and a young man stood on the other side.  
“Can I help you?” She asked suspiciously.  
“No. Probably not.” Said a voice off to the side, Kya stiffened as she recognized the sound of Zaheer. She reached for her hip where her water canteen usually was but it was empty as she hadn’t gotten dressed yet. The younger man laughed as he lunged at her and she quickly moved out of the way. Zaheer followed them silently watching as Kya dodged the attacks of the man.  
“You should give in Kya. I beat you once and I will do it again, or you can just give up and come with us willingly.”  
“Never” she said and ran to the kitchen where she spotted a glass of water that Lin must have left out. Thank the spirits for her girlfriends inability to put dishes in the sink. She whipped the water out and sliced it toward the man knocking him back into the wall, leaving a broken side table in his wake. He got back up again and came for her. Before she could get in another hit his hand came down on her shoulder and her arm went numb. Chi blocker.  
“Damnit” she mumbled as she used her other arm to fling the water at him with much less force. He hit her again on the side of her neck and she fell to her knees.  
Zaheer walked up to her slowly she she looked up at him.  
“What are you going to do? Kill me?”  
He laughed. “Well that would be pointless, why would I do that? No no you’re coming with us.”  
Kya nearly growled at him as he stepped closer to her.  
“You’re going to be a very nice piece of bait. And just to add a little extra incentive.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he punched her across the face so hard blood came flying out of her mouth and she fell to the floor. Huang grabbed her arms and brought them behind her back while she was down tying them tightly with rope. When she was secured Zaheer grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back up, only to hit her again, expanding the blood splattered in the floor. Again. Again. Again. Her whole face was a bloody mess now and her left eye already swollen shut. Blood was pooled where she kept hitting the ground and she was nearly unconscious. Zaheer pulled her up once more and she braced herself but he didn’t hit her again. Instead he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder carrying her out of the apartment leaving behind broken furniture and blood.  
Xx  
Katara sat on the steps of the Temple with little Rohan playing in the walkway.  
“Gran-gran, what kind of bug is this?” He asked her as he held up a caterpillar.  
“Well that is a caterpillar and one day it will become a butterfly.”  
He looked at her impressed by her knowledge and smiled before running off again. Behind her Tenzin emerged and took a seat.  
“What are you doing out here mother?” He asked.  
“Waiting for you sister. She was supposed to be joining me for lunch.”  
“Oh you know Kya she’s always late.”  
“Yes I know. It has been quite some time though, she was meant to be here at twelve and it’s nearly three.”  
“Well have you called the apartment?”  
Katara nodded her head at her son who was beginning to share in her worry. Yes Kya was a free spirit and very often late but not three hours late and also not answering the phone.  
“How about I radio Lin at the station and see if Kya forgot she had planned to meet you?” He offered.  
“Yes I think that would be a good idea.” Katara agreed and allowed her son to help her up before following him inside.  
The radio cracked to life as Tenzin turned the dials.  
“Hello this is Tenzin trying to reach Chief Beifong.”  
“Hold please and I’ll transfer you.” A voice on the other end said.  
A moment later Lins voice erupted from the radio.  
“What do you want Tenzin?” She huffed.  
“Good afternoon to you as well Lin. My mother is here and we were hoping you’d heard from Kya.” He rolled his eyes as he spoke and looked to Katara but worry was etched in her face and he turned back to the radio.  
“Isn’t she with you?”  
Static crackled.  
“She said she was meeting for lunch at the temple.”  
“She didn’t show up Lin. You are closer to the apartment than us would you go and check on her? I’m worried.” Katara said before Tenzin had a chance to answer.  
“I’m leaving now.” Lin said from the other end and the radio went dead.  
Xx  
As Lin walked down the narrow hall of her apartment floor a sinking feeling radiated all over her body. When she finally approached the door she found it ajar and stiffened. She slammed her foot down on the ground and closed her eyes as the grey seismic bands ripped across the apartment. Empty. She walked inside still cautiously. Inside the apartment walls were dented and cracked tables smashed to splintered wood and a pool of blood had gathered on the carpet. She gasped aloud, “Kya...”  
Xx  
When Tenzin and Katara arrived at the apartment it was swarming with police officers and Lin could be spotted pacing and barking orders at young trainees.  
Mako approached them worry painted on his face.  
“There’s been no sign of Kya. Lin has the whole force scouring the city but it looks like she was taken.” He explained and gestured to the demolished apartment.  
Katara gasped at the damage behind him.  
“Who could have done this?” She asked.  
Mako looked back to Lin who was making her way over to them.  
“Zaheer.” she said without a hello.  
“What? Lin, Zaheer is locked away and all his ally’s are dead. Who could have freed him?” Tenzin said as he shook his head in disagreement.  
“Well he’s out. And Kya is gone so who else would you like to blame?!” She shouted pointing into his chest.  
“Let’s everybody calm down this isn’t helping. We need to find Kya, that is all that matters.” Katara said and both Tenzin and Lin crossed their arms over their chests like young children.  
“Well I think we should start.....”  
Xx  
The room is dark and dry, not an ounce of water around her she can tell. Her bending has returned but her arms chained above her head would make it hard to bend even if there was water. They’re holding her just off the ground her toes barley graze the cement floor. She wonders if this is so Lin can’t find her. If she’s not touching the earth Lin won’t be able to see her. Toph maybe when she stretches and grazes the ground. With that small hope in her mind she kept trying, her shoulders ached and burned and before long she felt tired.  
A creaking sounded from behind her and footsteps followed.  
“Zaheer..” she growled but it sounded weak, her voice cracked and she realized she hadn’t had anything to drink probably since she was taken and who knew how long that had been.  
“Finally awake. How refreshing.” It had always unnerved her how calmly Zaheer spoke.  
“Let me go Zaheer. You won’t get anything from me or for me.... What are you even after?”  
“The world is still unbalanced. My defeat at the hands of the avatar and all of her little minions was deplorable and unacceptable and it will be avenged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it- lmk in the comments


	3. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue the search for Kya
> 
> Warning for torture as is mentioned in the tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates might be a little slower for a hot second. I hope not cause I have 8 chapters written but my grandma had just passed from COVID and it might take a little longer for me to edit them/ sorry💜💜

“Korra has no reason to risk her life for me.” Kya spat.  
“See that’s where you’re wrong, Korra is the avatar she would never let her friend die in her place- and not only that but you are the sister of her mentor, girlfriend to the chief of police and weren’t you the first person that the avatar and her now fiancé confided in?”  
“H-how did you even know that?”  
He simply snickers at her.  
“Just because ones body is locked away doesn’t mean the mind is. I happened to spend most of my time imprisoned in the spirit world and information travels quickly around there.”  
He moved around her and out of sight.  
“They’ll find you eventually - come to your rescue and fail miserably. And when they do you’ll be hurt, you’ll be broken and they will just want you back alive. They’ll do anything just to get you back alive. Isn’t that right Kya?” She stayed silent, deciding not to feed into his worthless taunts.  
“Now I am not usually a violent person but I have a point to make so... before they arrive to the rescue we’ll need to get you looking and feeling the part.” He said with a vicious smirk as he pulled out some sort of electrical device similar to the ones Amon used and shocked her.  
She tired, oh did she try not to scream as her entire body convulsed and her eyes rolled back. Finally she let out a gut wrenching scream and he stoped before she passed out.  
“Now let’s begin.”  
Xx  
Lin’s fingers twitched as she tapped against her armor and paced back and forth. It had been ten hours now. Ten hours since they had found out Kya was missing. Who knows how long she was gone before they noticed. God damnit. She could tell Kya had been nervous lately but she just figured she would tell her about it when she was ready. Lin was never the “push people to talk about their feelings” type and Kya knew that. Did she? Maybe she should make a better effort to talk with Kya about... feelings and stuff... No. she shook her head. Kya knew how she was, what kind of person she was. Still she wished now that she would have asked her what had been bothering her. The older woman had incredible instincts, like when she knew Jinora had a special connection to the spirits, or when she figured out Zaheer was in fact Zaheer. She must have known something was wrong. Why didn’t she say anything? Maybe she was waiting to figure out what it was that was wrong.  
It didn’t matter. What mattered was finding her now.  
They were based out of air temple island, it made more sense in terms of space and organization of search parties. They were searching in teams of two, Korra and Asami, Bolin and Opal, Jinora and Kai, Tenzin and Lin with Katara and Mako manning the command center.  
Lin was waiting now as Tenzin rested for the first time. Korra and Asami were due back any minute from the spirit vines in the city where Korra was attempting to get a location on Kya or Zaheer the way Toph taught her.  
Footsteps ascending the stone stairway made Lin’s head snap in that direction. Naga, Korra, and Asami approached Lin with sullen looks on their faces. “Nothing?” Lin asked. Korra shook her head, “I searched everywhere that I could reach with the vines but I couldn’t find her. She must be suspended in some way, off of the ground.” Lin let out a sigh of defeat and sat down on the steps of the temple, her head in her hands. “We’re not going to stop looking for her until we find her, Lin.” Said Asami as she rested a hand on her shoulder. There was a sudden bang as the doors of the temple opened, revealing Mako. Everyone looked up at him, “We just got a tip from one of your neighbors, Chief.”  
Lin shot up and rushed to his side, she took the piece of paper that was beginning to be crumbled in his hands.  
“What does it say?” Asked Korra.  
“It says they saw two men enter the building this morning around 10.” She explained.  
“That must have been Zaheer and whoever is working for him.” Asami inserted, “did they get a look at them?”  
“They said one man was pretty rough looking with long hair covering his face and the other was younger, probably late 20s with shorter hair.”  
“Well at least we now Zaheer isn’t working alone. We need to find this guy and make him show us where Zaheer is keeping Kya.” Korra said while making a fist and punching her other hand.  
“Korra we still don’t know where to start looking.” Lin said looking at the avatar. “I need to contact Su and see about getting more help...” the chief sounded tired, they noted as she walked off toward the temple.  
X  
“This is Chief Lin Beifong for Suyin. Over.” Lin grumbled into the radio.  
“One moment Chief we will transfer you.” Said a voice on the other end.  
After a moment of static and silence Suyins voice cut through from the other end. “Hello Lin is everything alright?”  
Lin let her elbows rest on the table and leaned her head in her hands, “no.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Zaheer escaped.”  
Su gasped, “where is he?”  
“we don’t know... and he.... he took Kya...”  
“We’ll be there tomorrow.”  
Silence over takes them for a long minute.  
“Have you tried contacting mom?” Su asked finally.  
“I don’t even know how.” Lin said quietly. The truth was that she desperately wanted to find her mother and yet even now she refused to ask for her help. Sure they were on better terms now- speaking at least when she would make an appearance to visit but they had never had to type of relationship where Lin could simply ask her mother for help.  
“I will try and find her Lin. You focus on Kya and we will be there to help by tomorrow.” Su said. “I love you” she added.  
“I love you too...”  
X  
Kya pants heavily, her head spins and Zaheer walks around her. In his right hand is a baton with it he takes a heavy swing, hitting her square in the back. Then after a moment, again, this time the baton bounced off the top of her hip and she screamed in pain. This continued on, over and over. Kya didn’t understand his plan. What was the point of beating her? She had no information to give him, she had nothing to offer for herself and yet he kept going.  
“How long do you think before they become desperate enough to trade for you?”  
Zaheer slams the baton into her stomach and she gasps for breath. Kya closes her eyes and lets it all fad to black.  
~flashback~  
Kya was pacing her room on air temple island, she should never have gone to Lin’s. What a colossally stupid idea...  
A knocks sounds from the thin door and Kya jumps.  
“It’s Lin... can I come in?”  
Kya stays silent for a moment.  
“Kya.”  
“Fine, come in...”  
Kya sits on her bed and crosses her legs. Lin enters quietly and closes the door behind her.  
Kya waits for Lin to speak. Lin waits while she thinks of what to say.  
A silent moment airs between them.  
“I’m sorry for how I spoke to you earlier.” Lin finally settled on.  
“I’m sorry for just showing up.”  
Lin looked at Kya for the first time, “no, don’t be sorry, I mean, I’m glad you did.”  
Kya laughs, “you didn’t seam very glad at the time Linny”  
Lin scoffs at the childhood nickname and crossed her arms.  
“I’m- I was tired- I had just worked a double shift and I needed a minute to think. But I - I’ve thought now.”  
Kya awaits eagerly, hoping she’s not about to be crushed to dust in front of her one true love.  
“I... I love you too... I guess...”  
Kya bursts out laughing at Lin struggle and Lin pouts like a child.  
“By all means laugh away...”  
“No no I’m sorry it’s just... you’re so cute when you express your feelings. I can see it’s hard for you, I’m sorry.”  
“You’re an ass.”  
“Maybe, but I’m an ass that would like to take you out for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it - leave a comment they feed my ego and make me happy ✌🏻❤️


	4. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets a radio call from Zaheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but and important chapter- hope you like it <3

Kyas head lulled to the side as she hung from the ceiling still.  
“You see Kya, the mistake I made last time was to leave you all unharmed, well not you so much but that wasn’t me.” Zaheer smirked as he continued to walk around her.   
“I left all my hostages in one piece and that was my downfall. They weren’t desperate enough to save them because they weren’t being harmed. Of course until you and your brothers decided to fight back.”  
Kya gasped for breath from her place hanging off the ground. Her whole body ached and burned from the blunt force hits. “I think it’s about time to make a call.” Zaheer smirked and looked over at his partner who noosed.   
Xx  
Korra was standing at the vines in Republic city hoping to find a lead on Kya that way but so far she hadn’t been able to find her. Zaheer must have moved her out of the city.   
As Korra opened her eyes again she saw Jinora gliding down from the sky.   
“Anything?” Korra asked just loud enough for Jinora to hear but not loud enough for Lin to hear who was standing back talking to Tenzin.   
“No I can’t find aunt Kya’s spirt anywhere.”  
“Me either, Zaheer must have moved her out of the city.” Korra grumbled and stomped a foot into the ground before taking off on her glider without a word. Jinora walked quietly over to Lin and her father. They didn’t even have to ask before she shook her head no.   
Xx  
As they arrived back on the Island Lin saw the Zaufu air ship landing. She sighed. Yesterday she had asked her sister to come aid them in the search for Kya but today she didn’t feel she had the energy to deal with Su. She hadn’t slept nearly at all since Kya had gone missing and she could do nothing so find her. The ship landed and Su exited with her family following behind. Opal jogged up to greet her mother with a hug. “Lin” Su called as Lin began to walk away.   
Lin stopped and cursed herself for not having left before they docked.   
“Lin, spirits, have you slept at all?” Su asked worried as she placed a hand on her sisters armor covered shoulder. Lin shakes her off with a grunt. “I don’t have time to sleep.”   
Su looked over at a Opal as Lin walked off and closed the door to the building behind her.  
“Aunt Lin hasn’t done much of anything for herself since Kya went missing...…”  
“Well she won’t be good to anyone passed out from exhaustion.” The younger sister said firmly then followed Lin inside.   
Xx  
Toph Beifong stood stoic in the swamp, listening to the earth around beneath her.   
“Not a moment of peace with these girls.” She grumbled and set off to air temple island.   
Xx  
Most everyone was gathered in the dining area eating, except Lin who was merely pushing the food around the plate.   
“Lin you need to eat something. You’ll be no good to Kya if you can’t even bend because you haven’t eaten in days.” Lin sighed and rolled her eyes, taking a bite.   
Bumi burst through the door in a panicked rush.   
“Hurry!!” He nearly screamed. Tenzin, Lin and Su stood in a flash and followed Bumi to where he had already stared running. The radio tower.   
“What’s going on Bumi?” Tenzin asked as they ran.   
“It’s Zaheers lackey, he’s on the radio.” Bumi explained. “He says they have Kya. And he said to get you and Lin.”   
Lins heart lept, she was still alive at least, otherwise why would they radio, maybe they wanted to trade for her and if they did that would mean they’d be able to make a plan. They would have a meeting location at the very least and something could be made of that.   
They rushed into the radio room and Tenzin lifted the receiver from its knocked over position.   
“This is Tenzin.”   
The radio crackled before Zaheers voice broke through the other end.   
“Oh Tenzin… is Chief Beifong there as well.”  
“Where is Kya.” Lin grumbled as confirmation of her presence.   
Zaheer let out a laugh that made the hairs on the back on Lin’s neck stand on end.   
“Kya is right here, say hello Kya.”  
Silence.   
Then, “Lin?” Kyas voice broke through. Lin nearly gasped at how week she sounded.  
“KYA!” Bumi screamed, “are you okay? Are you hurt?”   
Kyas voice was shaken, “I… I’m okay... I don’t know... what he wants... I don’t know where… where I am…”  
Lin nearly shook with rage and Su held her shoulder.  
“What do you want from her you monster?” Lin called into the radio.   
“Zaheer, we just want our sister back, please.” Tenzin pleaded.   
“You can have her, but not yet. And when you get her, I want the Avatar.” Tenzin and Bumi looked at each other, as well as Lin and Su. For a moment Lin was glad that team avatar hadn’t been in the dining room when Bumi came in. They would find a way to deal with this, she wasn’t sure how yet but they would.   
“Before we go...” Zaheer said then followed it with nothing as they all waited. Instead the sickening sound of a hard thump hit and a cracking sound could be heard the followed immediately by Kya screaming bloody murder.  
“KYA!!!” Lin screamed and tried to lunge for the radio only to be held back by Su.   
The radio went dead. Tenzin had tears in his eyes and Bumi was openly crying. Su was looking at a fuming Lin with concern and regret.   
“We will get her back Lin.” She tried to reassure her sister but Lin’s eyes were dry and hard.   
“I’m going to kill him.” She ground out.   
Xx  
Lin was pacing back and forth behind the brothers as they informed Katara of the call they received.   
“But she’s alive?” The older woman asked desperately.   
“Yes she’s alive...” Tenzin was clearly leaving out the part where she was tortured while on the radio with them.   
“Well now Tenzin don’t leave out the best part.” Lin growled, Katara looked between Lin and Tenzin, clearly wanting all the information.   
“Lin!” Tenzin hissed at her. Then he looked to his mother, “you don’t need to her this mother.”  
“Yes I do Tenzin. That’s my daughter, what has he done to her?”  
The room was silent and Bumi shifted on his feet. “He... we’ll he hurt her.”  
“Hurt her how?” Katara asked, now looking to Bumi.   
Lin finally walked over to Katara.   
“He hit her with something so hard we heard her bone break.”  
Katara gasped and stumbled back.   
A gruff voice sounds from behind them, “Now’s not the time to fall over Katara. We have a water bender to save.”   
Katara and Lin both look to see Toph standing behind them.   
“Toph...” Katara said and walked slowly to her.   
“What are we all moping around for? Let’s find your girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	5. The meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes a plan and Zaheer radios again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it🥰🥰

Kya could tell she was de-hydrated, she had all the classic symptoms of it, not to mention that she was 99 percent sure her hip was broken and at least a couple ribs.  
“H...hey…” she whispered to her guard. Her throat was dry and her voice horse but he looked to her anyway.  
“Can I have some water?” She asked and he scoffed.  
“Yeah sure, and if you were an earth bender I’d give you some earth too.”  
“I… I can’t bend anyway... I’m de-hydrated and I can’t move to bend... I just need a drink.”  
“No way.”  
Kya sighed then let out a heaving dry cough. Her shoulder ached and her hip burned and she didn’t think she would be able to stay conscious much longer. Still she tried to reach to touch the ground but it was futile, her toes barely grazed the earth.  
Xx  
Toph had tried for hours with Korra at the vines. She searched as far as they would reach but she couldn’t fine Kya.   
“She must be suspended, I can’t feel her.” But they had a plan. Or at least, they would have a plan once Zaheer gave them a meet place.   
Lin still hadn’t slept, she hadn’t eaten, she was waiting in the radio tower for the next call. She knew it would come and she needed to be there when it did, she needed Kya to know they were coming for her. Toward the back of the room was a bench and Lin thought it smart to sit while she waited. In a daze she made her way to the bench and sat down, within minutes she was slumped over fast asleep.  
X  
“Lin!” Su cried her name as she walked into the radio tower. Lin was on the floor either passed out or fast asleep, her body sprawled like she’d fallen off the bench.   
Su knelt next to her and picked up her head from the cement.   
“Lin?” Su whispered and brushed her hair away from her face. “Lin wake up, please...”   
Lin groaned and opened her eyes, when she saw Su her eyes shot open wide and she sat up.   
“Did I miss it?” She panted.   
“No Lin, but you need to get some proper rest.”  
“No I need to wait for her.”   
“Lin you haven’t slept in three days!”  
Three days? It had been three days? Lin looked at her sister, her eyes were wet and she looked like she actually might cry.  
“I …”   
“I will wait here for Zaheer and Kya okay? I promise if they call we’ll get you right away but you need to eat and sleep otherwise you won’t be good for anything when we actually go to save her. Please Lin...”   
Lin nodded slowly and stood from the ground and stumped slightly, Su steadied her just as Katara and Toph entered the room.   
“Lin? Are you alright?”   
“She needs to get some food and go to sleep.” Su explained, “she hasn’t done either since Kya went missing.”   
Katara nodded and walked toward them, she took Lin’s arm in her hands and begins to lead her away. Toph crossed her arms, never the caring type but made no comment about Lin state.   
“I’ll take care of her, you listen for our girl.”  
Su nodded and walked to at the radio desk.   
“I’ll stay with Su then...” Toph said awkwardly and Lin looked to her. Just once she wanted her mother to want to comfort her. Lin shook her head and let Katara lead her away.   
Xx  
Lin sat at the table watching as Katara prepared her food then held it out to her.   
“You shouldn’t be doing this... I should... I should be taking care of you ...”  
“I am more than capable of caring for myself and you clearly are not.”   
Lin grumbled but began to eat the food.   
“I know you’re worried about Kya, I’m worried about her as well but you cannot hold it all on your shoulders Lin. She wouldn’t want that for you.” Katara said as she sat and began to eat her own bowl.   
“I... if I hadn’t gone into work early that day I would have still been home…” Lin explained.  
“If I hadn’t changed our breakfast to a lunch then she would have been here earlier and the same can apply. We cannot blame ourselves for the workings of a mad man. Zaheer had a plan and he would have gone about it any way he could, we cannot change that.”  
“I need to get her back.” Lin said with a fierce determination and Katara agreed.   
“We do, but in order to do that we’re going to need your help, and you can’t help us if you haven’t eaten or slept.”  
Xx  
Lin ate, and she slept, she slept for 7 hours, at least that’s what she was told when she was awoken that night by Opal and Jinora.  
“Aunt Lin, Zaheer radioed.” Opal explained and Lin shot out of bed and ran out of the room, leaving her armor behind with the girls.  
She rushed to the radio tower like a bat out of hell bursting the doors open with a crash.   
Tenzin shushed her and she stared at him.   
“Kya can you still hear us?” Katara asked into the radio.  
“Y…yes... m...mom...”   
“Shh it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, we’re going to get you safe and sound okay?”  
A ruffling sound is all the response they get.  
“Kya, Lin is here.” Katara waved Lin over to her and she obeyed.   
“L.Lin... lo..love...”  
“H-“ Lin stumbled over her words, “hi.” She said awkwardly. “Are you okay? Are you—“  
“J-just tthur-thirsty...”  
“They haven’t given you a drink? It’s been three days!!” The rage was building in her again and Toph placed two hands on her shoulders, keeping her seated.   
“Well I... I am a.. water bender Lin...”  
“We’re going to get you out of there Kya. I promise you, I am going to get you.”  
“N-no... don’t... don’t... he wants... Korra... he wants... no...”  
Korra moved closer to Lin and spoke to Kya.   
“We are going to save you Kya. I don’t care what it takes.”  
“N-“ but Kya was cut off by Zaheer, “midnight in Taku town center.”   
They all looked at each other.   
They would be ready.  
Xx  
Silence and darkness engulfed the group as they stood in the Taku town center. Jinora, Kai and Opal stood with Ikki and the other air benders on the tops of the surrounding buildings, hiding. Tenzin Bumi and Katara were in the town center with Lin, waiting anxiously. Su, Toph and the twins were hidden around the back of the abandoned store fronts with mako and Bolin. That left Korra and Asami standing front and center waiting for Zaheer.   
Lin twitched at nearly every sound and when the approaching footsteps finally did come she nearly jumped out of her skin.   
Zaheer ascended the staircase leading to the center of town with a young man at his side and Kya slung over his back much like Korra had been years ago.   
“Kya...” Katara whispered helplessly as she watched Zaheer drop her on the ground in a sack like motion. Lin growled at him and her hands turn into fists.   
“Here’s how this is going to work. Korra comes with me. I don’t kill Kya. It’s simple. Should all the people you have hiding on the roof come after us - my friend here will kill Kya. Does everyone understand?”  
Tenzin nodded, they hadn’t anticipated Zaheer leaving his accomplice behind. Surely they knew he would be captured as soon as Zaheer and Korra were gone. Perhaps they didn’t care. Lin though about it and should Zaheer succeed he would eventually get his accomplice back when the world fell into its “natural state of chaos” or whatever.  
What now?   
Do as they were told until they had the opportunity to do otherwise that’s what. Lin looked at Korra who looks back at her with mournful eyes and nods. She kissed Asami for a long moment, a goodbye, before she walked toward Zaheer.   
Huang held out a straight jacked to Korra as well as a mouth covering similar to the one the Earth queens guard used. Smart, a better plan than just the chains like last time, Lin though as she watched.   
Korra complied and let them take custody of her. As soon as Zaheer began to lead Korra away Lin ran to Kyas side, followed closely by Tenzin and Bumi, then a slower Katara.  
“Kya?” Lin whispered as she began to move Kya onto her back.   
“Wait!” Katara yelled and Lin froze.   
“Don’t move her yet, let me make sure it’s safe.” From her hip she pulled out a stream of water and covered her hands in it. The blue glow surrounded them as she waved her hands over her daughters body.   
“S-she has a broken hip and... four broken ribs. Her shoulder is dislocated and she... she has a lot more but they’re minor. Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.” Katara looks up at Lin, “you take her head in your hands and hold it stead, Bumi, take your sisters left side and start to move her flat onto her back, Tenzin I need you to get her legs. Slowly and carefully, go.”   
Together they moved her onto her back, behind them Huang began to move away from the scene. He could see Zaheer had made his way out of the town center now and figured this might be his only shot at so escaping. Katara makes one head movement toward Jinora and the girl swoops down using a burst of air and captures the man. In the distance Lin can hear the sounds of metal cables clinking and she grins. Zaheer hadn’t known about Su, Toph and the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel my ego and self esteem


	6. The capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya is safe in the hands of her family but that doesn’t mean she free from the pain quite yet.. I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and I’m sorry but it was too long so I split it into two chapters.

Kya gasped awake violently, her vision blurry and head spinning.   
“Shh shh Kya you need to lay still.” That voice. Kya took a breath and let her eyes focus. Lin. It’s Lin. It’s really Lin.   
“L…Lin …” her voice was dry and corse.   
“Katara she needs to drink” Lin said looking past Kya to Katara. Kya followed her line of sight to see her Mom with her hands glowing over her body, her brothers were there too, at her side, and further back was Asami.   
Katara removed her hands from the healing and let a small amount of the water she had been bending float to Kyas lips.   
“Drink” her mother commanded softly and she complied.   
In the background she could hear the sounds of metal clashing and whooshing. She looked around, where were they?  
“Kya, focus here.” Her mother again.   
“I’m going to set the bones but I can’t heal them here, I’ll need to get you to some spirit water and it will take some time... a long time...”   
Lin held her head, one hand on each side and rubbed soothingly.   
“I’ve got you.” She whispered and kissed Kya gently on the temple.   
“This is going to hurt.” Katara warned. Then she felt Bumi and Tenzin each put a hand on her shoulder.   
Katara moved around to her right hip and in a quick motion snapped the hip back into place.   
All the breath left Kyas body as she gasped and screamed at the top of her lungs. Lin shushed her with her own tears forming and continued to rub her head, brushing away hair from her sweaty forehead.  
“It’s okay love… it’s okay…”  
Katara moved up to her shoulder then and nodded to Tenzin to follow her lead as she took her arm and tried to guide the shoulder back into place.  
“S-stop!! Please!!” Kya screamed and tried to thrash away.   
“Kya! You need to hold still please!” Katara yelled and gave Lin pointed look who slammed her eyes shut before she firmly held down her girlfriend. Katara yanked on her arm then and a popping sound implied the return of her shoulder to its socket.   
Kyas screams had died down and now she was simply panting heavily as well as crying.   
“I’m so sorry... I’m so sorry...” Lin whispered in her ear and pressed her own head against Kyas.   
“Tenzin, Lin, go help the others with Korra.” Katara attempted but Lin nearly growled at her.   
“I’m not leaving her.”  
Tenzin nodded and got up from his place but not before he touched Kya gently on the arm and gave her a loving look.   
“The others will get Korra back, we need to get Kya back to air temple island, now.” Lin said to Katara and Bumi who nodded and stood from the ground.   
“Lin, can you make a stretcher?”  
Lin nodded and pulled out her metal cables braiding them together to for a sort of net then laid it on the ground. She and Bumi both carefully grabbed a side of Kya and shifted her other onto the net before lifting it off the ground.   
Katara lead the way, only stopping to speak with Asami who had been waiting.   
“Why didn’t you go help Korra?” Bumi asked as they passed her, and she joined them.   
“Korra asked me to help with Kya, no matter what.” Asami looked down to where the airbenders where finally helping Korra out of her restraints and the metalbenders had secured Zaheer. “And anyway, Korra can handle herself.” Asami smirked.   
Xx  
Korra walked arms up in the air toward Zaheer and allowed them to restrain her in the straight jacket and mouth covering.   
As they descended the stairs of the town once again she could feel the earth beneath her begin to rumble.   
Toph Beifong.   
Korra smirked and wondered why Zaheer even tried again.   
From behind the buildings Korra watched as Su and the twins ran out, shooting their cables at Zaheer while Korra dodged and rolled away. In the background Toph stood in a solid stace and let the ground shake under her weight, following Zaheer as he flew, and shooting up pillars anywhere he dared to place his foot.  
Years of training with Aang made her quite adept at locating an air bender.   
“You messed with the wrong group here pal.” She sneered as she lifted a bolder from the ground and shot it toward him, clipping his leg as she flew to dodge it. Su shot a cable in his direction and it wrapped tightly around his ankle. The boys followed suit and wrapped two more around his wrists. Tenzin, followed closely by the air benders arrived just as Zaheer broke free of the cables and together they created a vortex around the lone air bender pulling him back to the ground.   
“It’s over Zaheer.” Su shouted as she wrapped two more cables around his torso, keeping his arms at his side.   
Jinora and Opal moved to Korra, finally freeing her from her bounds.   
Korra growled and stood up.  
Toph stomped once more and encased Zaheer in a thick coat of earth as the air benders stopped the vortex.   
“Zaheer. Your time as an air bender is over.” Korra said firmly as she moved toward him, her eyes began to glow a bright blue and she reached for him, one hand on his shoulder the other on his forehead.  
“I am taking away your bending. For good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry🙃


	7. The after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin have made their way back to Air Temple island but the journey to recovery is just beginning for Kya. (Lin too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter because it was part of the last chapter but then it was too much so know it’s two chapters

Back on air temple island Katara had Kya in a healing pool, the water flowing blue as her hands waved around above her daughter.   
The rest of the group sat waiting outside the room. Lin’s leg bounced anxiously as she watched the door. From across the room Su had been watching her sister and moved toward her.   
Toph could feel Lin’s anxiety rolling off her body, “Lin. Your going to cause an earth quake with all that bouncing.”  
Lin looked up at her mother, her eyes hard but filling with tears. Something akin to resentment filled them as she attempted to stop the nervous tick. Su glared at her mother for a moment before she realized the old woman wouldn’t even be able to tell.   
“Lin?” Su called as she sat down next to her. Lin looked at her for just a second before looking back to the door.   
“She’s going to be okay Lin. Katara is the best healer in the world.”  
“You didn’t see... she was so hurt Su...” Lin scoffed at herself and rubbed away a stray tear. “She was begging for us to stop. And all we were doing was trying to fix her...”   
Su grabbed Lin around the shoulders and pulled her in for a hug that she was sure Lin didn’t want but didn’t refuse anyway.   
“Kya is so strong Lin, and you, you are so strong. She will come out the other side and you will be there the whole way. You will lend her your strength and she will heal.”   
The rest of the group watched on as finally Lin Beifong broke. She sobbed and shook into her sister, all the grief and worry from the last four days finally spilling out onto her sisters cold metal armor.   
When the door opened an hour later Lin was no longer crying, she was however laying stretched over two chairs with her head in Suyin’s lap nearly asleep. At the sound of the wood door she sat up quickly and watched as Katara exited the room.  
“Kya is resting now. She’s... she’s alright but it’s going to take some time. I… I need a few minutes before…” Katara looked so tired as she spoke. Lin and Toph both could feel how unsteady the woman was and moved to her side. Lin took her under her own arms and led her to a chair to sit where everyone gathered around.   
“I’m fine...” she murmured and looked to Lin.   
“Go, be with her, I’m going to rest for a while then I’ll come back and do another session.”  
Tenzin moved to help his mother stand while Lin watched as they left. Then she turned to look at the closed door to the healing room. She took a deep breath and went inside.   
Xx  
Kya was asleep on a cot off to the left of the room. Lin approached quietly and took the seat next to the bed. She gripped Kyas hand and watched her as she took slow unsteady breathes.   
For what seemed like an eternity she sat in silence, until Kya groaned and shifted.   
“Kya?” Lin asked in just above a whisper.   
Kyas eyes cracked open and she smiled a weak smile at Lin.   
“Lin.”   
Lin stood then and moved closer to Kya.   
“How are you feeling? Should I get Katara?”   
Kya shook her head, “I’m fine, don’t go.”  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here love.”   
“I missed you, so much.” Kya whispered and tried to reach for Lin face but her arms were too weak. Lin caught her hand and helped guide it to her own cheek.   
“I missed you more than you can possibly know …” Lin whispered back.   
“What’s the damage?” Kya asked as she looked down at herself.   
“You... well Katara is going to be sticking around for a while.” Lin said vaguely. The truth was that she didn’t know the exact extent of her injuries.   
“That bad huh?” Kya laughed then groaned. “How is Korra?”  
Lin smiled, Kya was always thinking of everyone else. “She’s fine, Su and the others took down Zaheer and got her back no problem, well at least nothing more than a couple of scrapes.”  
Kya nodded and let her eyes slide shut again.   
“Im.. not asleep, just resting my eyes.” She mumbled and Lin nearly laughed.   
“Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up again.”   
With that Kya took a deep breath and let herself relax, content to know that Lin was at her side. Lin would keep her safe.   
Xx  
When Kya woke again she was in the healing pool with her mother at her side and Lin sitting next to the water.   
“Mom...” Kya whispered and smiled at her mother. She was truly looking her years lately.   
“Sorry I missed lunch.” Kya joked and Katara and Lin both smiled.   
“I’ll forgive you this time but don’t let out happen again.”  
Kya coughed out a laugh then sobered up and made eye contact with Katara.   
“How bad?”  
Katara sighed and continued to move the water around.  
“6 months at least. Then you’ll probably be able to move around alone.” Kya squeezed her eyes shut as Katara focused her movements around her hip.   
“S-stop—“ she gasped as she was thrust unceremoniously into a flashback.  
The baton strikes down hard and bounces off her bone as it makes a cracking sound and she screams.   
“I know darling but you have to feel it. I’m sorry...” Katara murmured as she continued on. Lin reached into the water and grabbed Kyas hand, holding it tight.   
“I’m right here love... right here.”  
“Lin... I don’t... I don’t want to see it anymore.” Kya begged.   
“I know... I know but you want to walk again, yes?” Lin asked as she glanced over at Katara.   
Kya nearly rolled her eyes at the question, she would have if she’d not been in as much pain as she was. “Obviously.”   
Lin smirked, “then let’s do this, you and me, hold my hand. Squeeze my hand anytime he... does anything okay?”   
Kya nodded and gripped Lin’s hand before closing her eyes as Katara continued.  
“I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me love and comments I really enjoy it.... xoxo


	8. The south

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery // soft Lin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more after this:))
> 
> I’m writing a prequel with a more light tone if anyone is interested in that:) it’s when they were teens and I love it I’m even making art for each chapter

The healing was a slow painful process for Kya. But for the people around her as well.  
For weeks Kya would lay in the healing pool for a hour or more a day. The rest of the days she spent in her bed or on the rare occasion she felt she had enough energy Lin would wheel her out to sit on a bench in the court yard and she would watch Rohan and Meelo play.  
The sessions were hard and painful, in more ways than one. They usually went like this.  
Kya lay still in the shallow pool, her brow forming a sweat as her eyes scrunched closed and her eyes moved around behind her eyelids.  
“Kya, you’re here with me. Can you hear my voice Kya?” Katara spoke to her, attempts to keep her grounded but it almost never worked.  
“No kya, you’re here with me.” It was Zaheers voice that she heard and she gasped.  
“No.” She whimpered.  
“They aren’t coming for you Kya.” He sneered and circled her as she hung from the ceiling.  
“Stop.” She shouted.  
“I’ll stop when they give me Korra.” And with that he barred down on her again, slamming the baton into her stomach.  
Kya cried out in pain and shot up from the water in a quick motion that caused her to dry out again.  
“Kya, it’s just me. It’s just me.” Katara whispered and moved closer to her, pulling her from the water and into her lap just like when she was a child.  
“Mom...” Kya cried, she just cried in her mother’s arms.  
“It’s okay, I’m here.”  
Xx  
They got easier when Lin started staying for them. Lin could keep Kya grounded. She would just talk about her day and the comings and going’s of republic city, about the air bender kids and what they had been up to, but mostly she just talked to take up the space in Kyas mind. The space that when left empty would inevitably fill with Zaheers voice and taunting and eventually end with a hard hit and a gasp.  
For about four weeks Lin took off from work, staying with Kya and caring for her.  
Most everyone else had gone back to their lives, Toph and Su had gone home, Tenzin had resumed the training of his newest air bender recruits and Asami had started to plan the wedding.  
Korra would come to Kya for visits, sometimes with Asami and others alone.  
A knock at her door caused Kya to look over her shoulder from her place in bed.  
“Come in.” She called but didn’t try to move, her broken hip prevented that.  
Korra enters the room with a half smile hiding the pain in her eyes. It had been just over a month since they got her back and Kya still couldn’t move around on her own at all so Korra came and sat in the chair at Kyas bedside.  
“Hey Kya.”  
“Hi.” Kya said and smiled at the girl. “What’s eating you?”  
Korra shifted, “I wanted... well I wanted to say this to you sooner but I didn’t...”  
Kya furrowed her brow and tried to sit up, she grunted and winced in pain.  
“I’ll help you-“ Korra started but Kya held up her hand.  
“I’ve got it.” And she pulled herself into a sort of side sit position.  
“What’s going on Korra?”  
Korra scratched the back of her head awkwardly and sighed. “I’m sorry Kya.” She finally blurred out.  
“Sorry? For what? I don’t understand.”  
“It’s my fault that Zaheer took you, that he hurt you so bad... again...”  
Kya sighed and reached for Korra’s hand.  
“You have nothing to be sorry about Korra. Zaheer is a lunatic who’s only goal was to hurt you and I would do everything all over again if it meant keeping you and everyone else safe.”  
“B-but it’s my job to keep you all safe not your job to keep me safe...”  
“Korra, we are a family, whether we all like to think so or not, we are and that’s what family does for each other.”  
Xx  
At night Kya would sleep in her bed and Lin would sleep in the cot pulled up right next to it. Lin would sit, long after Kya had fallen asleep and watch her, just sit and watch her breath. More than a few times Kya had caught her in the act and the earth benders only excuse was she was just checking on her. Kya thought it sweet of her, if only a little creepy.  
One night late into the night Lin was playing with Kyas long hair as she lay staring up at the ceiling. It had been two months now since the attack and she was still unable to move even a few steps without falling to the ground.  
“I think I need to go with mom.” Kya whispered and Lin stopped her motions.  
Lin sat up in bed and looked down at Kya.  
“To the South Pole?” She asked.  
Kya nodded, “I still can’t even take a step and she needs to be getting back to her home Lin. I... I can’t heal myself and they isn’t anyone better than her here... or anywhere.” Lin nodded but didn’t say anything.  
“I don’t expect you to come, I know you have republic city to look out for and I don’t know how long it will be down there, plus you hate the cold and—“  
Lin stopped her with a soft kiss to her lips.  
“You talk to much.” She said when they parted.  
“So I’ve been told.” Kya murmured.  
“I’ll tell Zhu Li in the morning that I’m taking a leave of absence.”  
“Lin you don’t need to—“  
“I’m not letting you go without me— I can’t-“ Lin sighed as she stumbled over her words. “I can’t be without you Kya...”  
Xx  
They’re stay at the South Pole lasted for another three months until Kya could finally take a few steps without falling over. Things were looking up all around and she was truly feeling much better. Her healing sessions no longer thrust her back into horrid memories and she mostly slept through the night.  
Lin on the other hand was having a harder time. Every day without fail Kya would wake to find Lin already awake but still in bed.  
“Did you sleep at all?” Kya would ask and Lin would grumble something like ‘I’m fine, I got my hours’ then pull herself out of bed and go make tea.  
As the weeks went on Lin began looking more and more tired, the bags under her eyes seemed like a permanent addition to her face. Finally Kya couldn’t stand it anymore. They were in the healing hut with Katara having just finished a session.  
Lin helped Kya up from the water and back into her chair.  
“Okay, now your turn.” Kya said and both Lin and Katara looked at her confused.  
“What?” Lin asked.  
“You don’t sleep Lin. So if you aren’t going to rest you’ll need a session in the water.” Kya shrugged as if it made all the sense in the world.  
“No. Kya I’m fine. I sleep.  
I just— i just like to wait until your asleep first that’s all.”  
Kya shook her head, “you’re lying and I don’t know why! You know everything! Everything that happened to me! And you can’t even tell me the truth about your sleep!” She shouted wishing nothing more than to be able to stomp away.  
“I—“ Lin looked at Kya with tears eyes then looked to Katara who simply looked away.  
“L... last time I left you alone you... you were gone Kya. You were gone and I... I need to make sure you’re not going to be gone again...”  
Kya gasped a soft gasp and reached for Lin hand. “I am here my love. You saved me and I am not going to leave you again.”  
Lin nodded and let her cheek rest in Kyas hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos 💜❤️


	9. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this last little chapter

9 A tale of what happens next chapter 9

Healing 

(I don’t write smut I’m sorry)

Kya and Lin sat in the rows of benches watching the rehearsal of Korra and Asamis wedding party walk down the isle. Opal and Bolin, Jinora and Kai, then Mako walked Asami and Korra with Tonraq. When they all reached the end Lin slid her hands under Kyas elbow and helped her to stand then walk over to the little stage and podium for her to lean on.   
Finally she reached it and leaned on the stand, she looked at Lin who backed up but stayed close enough to aid her if she needed it. Kya leaned forward to Korra and Asami and whispered, “I’ll be better tomorrow don’t worry” she winked at them, “I won’t take as long”  
“Kya, you are perfect, you could take three hours getting up here and it would still be perfect.” Korra said and looked to Asami who said, “You don’t seem to understand what it means to us that you’re doing this. Thank you so much Kya.”   
Kya took a deep breath and picked up the papers on the stand, beginning to read them.  
Xx  
That night Lin helped her to bed with a little more struggle than usual.   
“I am so tired Lin...” Kya said as she sat on the edge of the bed.   
“I know, that was a rough session but you did so well.” Lin moved around the room looking for pajamas and filling a glass of water. When she came back to Kyas side she handed her the water and clothes but Kya grabbed her hand.   
“That’s not why I’m tired.” She patted the bed next to her and Lin took a seat.   
“I’m tired of being this way, I want to be able to walk without the stupid crutch - to walk up the two steps to that podium and marry those girls! I don’t want your help all the time!!” By the end she was nearly yelling and Lin looked at her stone faced.   
“I.. I’m so sorry Lin, I know you’re just trying to help me and I’m being a brat about it...”  
Lin took a deep breath, “it won’t be that easy to get rid of me.” Was all the response she gave before she pulled Kya in for a deep kiss.   
Sleep didn’t come easily for either woman that night, especially Lin. The younger of the two women tossed and turned for hours, plagued with nightmares of Kya missing again or Kya found, dead. Or even the strange iterations where Kya gets sick of her hovering and leaves her. Finally at somewhere around four am Lin shot awake and the earth around them shook, causing Kya to wake as well.   
“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Kya sat up and reached for Lin shoulder. The chief was panting heavily and sweating.   
“I...”  
“Lin? Can you hear me?” Kya asked but Lin couldn’t formulate a response.  
Kya stood from the bed and limped to the other side, she placed two hands on Lin’s face and moved her head up to look at her.   
“Lin, I’m right here, I’m not gone. Do you hear me?” Lin nodded slowly then and her shoulders sagged, “I’m sorry...” she whispered, “I shouldn’t be the one with nightmares...”  
Kya sat again next to Lin and pulled her into herself, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close.   
“You can’t keep doing this Lin. You’re feelings are valid and the more you tell yourself they’re not the more nightmares you’re going to have. The worse this is going to get. I am here. I am fine. YOU saved me Lin. I am never going to leave you. You hear me?” Lin nodded and sniffed.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
Xx  
The morning welcomed them with warm rays of sunshine, a welcome change to the icy temperatures the South Pole usually graced them with. Kya smiled when she rolled over and felt Lin still fast asleep.   
“Linny...” she whispered and tucked a hair behind her ear.   
“No.” Lin grumbled.   
Kya laughed and continued to play with her hair. “We need to get up and get ready.”  
“The wedding isn’t for hours.” She grumbled again, keeping her eyes shut tight.   
“It takes hours just for me to put a dress on.” Kya begins peppering kisses along Lins neck and down her chest.   
“It would be very...” the kisses continued on, “beneficial for us to... get motivated for the day, don’t you think.” Lin finally slid her eyes open and looked down at Kya who was slowly uniting Lin’s waist band.   
“Are you sure?” She asked.   
“I’m positive, just slow.” Kya finally got the knot undone and began to pull them down. Lin reached for Kyas hair and pulled her back up to kiss her on the mouth.   
“It’s my turn.” She whispered huskily and gently turned Kya over to be laying on her back.  
Xx  
The wedding was beautiful, everyone attended and it went perfectly. Kya made it to the stand in record time and without assistance from Lin, who stood near by anyway despite Kyas glare. Asami dawned a beautiful white gown with a long train and veil while Korra had on a tradition southern water tribe wedding down in a light blue color. Kya and Lin both couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful a couple they made and how happy they looked together.   
At the party after Lin and Kya sat at a table with their family, Tenzin and Pema excused themselves to dance, followed closely by the younger kids. Toph rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.   
“I don’t know why I even came to this thing.” She grumbled out and Katara laughed at her.   
Lin and Kya paid them almost no mind as they chatted to themselves.   
“You know who they remind me of?” Kya asked as she watched Asami and Korra dance.   
“Who?”   
“Mom and Dad.” She said and looked briefly to Katara then back to Lin.   
Lin smiled at her and nodded, “they do look happy.”  
Kya took Lin’s hand in her own.   
“We’re happy right?” She asked searching Lin eyes.   
“I have never been so happy as I am right now, right here, with you.”  
“Me either...” Kya smiled, “except maybe that time we won the pro-bending championship with Izumi.”   
Lin rolled her eyes and smirked at Kya before pulling her into a deep kiss.   
“You’re right, that was a very good day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. (Except maybe I’m working on a pro-bending prequel?? Ehh?? Maybe??”)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comment and stuff


End file.
